


(podfic of) Today We Have Naming

by neverbalance



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of Dira Sudis' Today We Have Naming and Today We Have Naming (Camp Mathilda Remix).</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Today We Have Naming

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Today We Have Naming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/321700) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



~10 minutes, 8MB

Original Fics: [Today We Have Naming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/321700) // [Today We Have Naming (Camp Matilda Remix)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/506278)

Summaries: January 2001. "Don't do this to your Ray-Ray, Navi." // Six out of seven wasn't bad.

Link: [mp3 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?fddbabd1kt9fkno) or [the audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012091104.zip)

Thanks to Dira Sudis for blanket permission! 

I had recorded the Mathilda Remix first, but then I was looking at the entire series, and realised I really should pair a podfic of the Remix with the original pup naming one. If anyone would like to have them individually, shoot me a note and I'll upload them. Happy Sunday with wolf pups!


End file.
